A Tale of Two Hearts
by btrloversunite
Summary: when james and courtney meet, sparks start flying.  this is truly a tale of two hearts.   i know that all sounded corny byt please reacd my fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Courtney eagerly busted through the doors of the famous Palmwoods Hotel. Even though it was 10:00 AM she still found herself surrounded by aspiring stars who are trying to make it big in Hollywood. She made her way over to the front desk to find a short, stocky man who was wearing a name tag that said, "Mr. Bitters".

"Welcome to the Palmwoods, how can I help you?" He said with a smile. "My name is Courtney Martin I'm supposed to be living here now." she replied. "Oh yes, you will be living in apartment 3J." Mr. Bitters said. "Here are your keys. Have a Palmwoods day." He said as he handed her keys to her new apartment.

She got her bags and headed for apartment 3J. As she entered the elevator she was trampled by four guys running like wild buffalos trying to beat each other into the elevator. They were all screaming at each other saying "I got here first, I won!" They didn't realize Courtney was even in the elevator until she got irritated and yelled "STOP IT!" Startled by this, all four guys turned and looked at Courtney.

"He obviously was here first." She said pointing to the tall brunette. "YES! By the way, I'm James, and this is Carlos, Logan and Kendall. Were in a band called Big Time Rush." he said as he pointed to each of his friends. "Hi, I'm Courtney I'm just moving in now." She replied shyly.

When they were screaming at each other, Courtney couldn't see their faces so she didn't realize how cute they were especially James. the five of them talked for the rest of the elevator ride, but Courtney and James could not keep their eyes off of each other.

When the elevator door slid open Carlos, Kendall, and Logan raced towards their apartment. But James stayed back with Courtney and offered to help carry her bags to her apartment.

They walked and talked on the way to her apartment. "So, the guys and I are from Minnesota. Where are you from?" he asked her. "I'm from Virginia. My parents bought a house near here for them and my sister, so I am living here alone."

She told him how a talent scout found her in her high schools talent show and asked her to come sing in L.A. "who do you sing for? BTR sings for Gustavo Roque" he asked. "I sing for Gustavo too!" she said with excitement. "That's so cool, but it's a lot of work singing for him. When do you start?" he said. "I have today and two more days off to get settled in."

They continued talking about work and L.A. until they got to her apartment. When they got to her apartment James helped Courtney bring in all her bags, and they exchanged phone numbers before James headed back to his apartment, which was apartment 3J, which happened to be right next to Courtney's apartment.

Courtney continued to unpack her things, but she couldn't help but think about James.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating a quick lunch in her apartment, Courtney decided to head to the pool. She quickly threw on a tank top and shorts and headed down to the famous Palmwoods pool. She quickly grabbed an open seat next to a girl who looked like she was reading a script.

"Hi, I'm Camille, you must be new here." The girl said. "Yea, I just moved in today, my name is Courtney." Courtney replied. Camille and Courtney talked for almost an hour. She told Courtney all about the other kids at the Palmwoods and the Palmwoods School. She also told Courtney about her boyfriend Logan and the rest of BTR.

Camille started asking Courtney all about her life back in Virginia. She told Camille about her friends and her school and well, everything. "How hard was it to leave your friends?" Camille asked. "It was really hard, but they said that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Courtney replied.

"Did you have a boyfriend back in Virginia?" Camille asked. "No, I was kind of invisible at my old school." Courtney replied. "Does James have a girlfriend?" Courtney asked hesitantly. "No, but I know there is definantly someone he likes" Camille replied. "Oh…" Courtney said sounding disappointed. "ITS YOU!" Camille exclaimed. "Earlier today, he texted me asking if I knew you, it definantly sounded like he was interested in you." Camille said.

"Well, I need to get going, I have another audition, but James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos and I are going to the movies tonight would you like to come too?" Camille asked her as she sat up. "Yea, I'd love to." Courtney replied excitedly. "Great, meet us in the lobby around 6." Camille said. They quickly exchanged phone numbers before Camille had to leave.

Camille quickly texted James, "hey, the new girl Courtney is going to join us at the movies tonight. Tell the other guys."

James texted back saying, "Great! So, do you know if she has a boyfriend?" Camille responded saying "No she's single, go for it!" "Thanks, you're the best" he periled almost immediately.

It was about 5:55 when Courtney walked into the lobby. Camille and the guys were already there. They all got into Logan's car and headed to the movie theater.

Once they got there, Kendall and Carlos went to buy snacks and drinks for everyone while Logan, Camille, James, and Courtney went to find seats. Camille and Logan sat a few rows back so that everyone didn't have to see their PDA.

All throughout the movie, James was whispering things into Courtney's ear and holding her hand so that he could trace a heart on her palm with his finger.

After the movie was over, they all headed back to the palm woods. "I'm going to walk Camille back to her apartment." Logan said. "Can I walk you back to your apartment?" James asked Courtney. "Sure" she said.

He walked her to her door hugged her and said "Goodnight" Before he left to go back to his apartment. He got all the way to his front door, then he quickly turned around and caught Courtney's door before it closed. "Hey, I need to ask you something." James said. "Yes?" She replied. Would you like to go for a little midnight swim with me at the Palmwoods pool tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"That'd be nice." She said sheepishly. "Great, meet me by the pool in an hour, around 11:30." He said. "Great!" Courtney replied "well I'll see you in a little while, bye." "Ok, I'll see you then." James said as he went back to his apartment. Courtney could hear James through the wall because when he got to his apartment he screamed "YESSS!" Courtney giggled a little and sat down to relax before her swim.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney quickly threw on her favorite bikini and a pair of shorts and a tank top over it before she headed to the pool to meet James. when she got to the pool, James was nowhere to be found.

She got ready to get into the pool and swim. She was about to get in the pool when James came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey beautiful, are you ready for a swim?" James asked her from behind. "Yea!" Courtney replied with a grin as she turned around to face him. "good!" he replied as he picked her up and threw her into the pool.

"oh it's on!" She said as she climbed back out of the pool. She ran up to James and pushed him into the pool, and then she did a cannonball and jumped into the pool after him. James caught her in his arms when she jumped in.

she laid there in his arms, they stared into each other's eyes. James lifter her chin and kissed her. They stayed there in the pool, kissing until Mr. bitters ran out to the pool. "The pool closed at 11, you are not supposed to be here after pool hours!" Mr. Bitters yelled at them. "GET OUT!" he screamed as he turned around and went back to his apartment.

James and Courtney quickly jumped out of the pool and dried off. James could tell Courtney was cold from being in the water; luckily he had his black hoodie with him. "Here" James said as he put his hoodie around her shoulders. The two of them started walking back to their apartments. As they walked, they made plans to eat breakfast together the next day.

When they reached Courtney's apartment they stood there looking into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss when Carlos came out in to the hall and yelled "what are you guys doing?"

"why are you still up?" Courtney and James asked Carlos in unison.

"I left my helmet in the lobby and I was going back to get it. Well I better go make sure I get to the lobby before Mr. Bitters takes my helmet. See ya later!"

"Well, I should probably get to bed, its getting late." Courtney said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast!"James said as he sent to his apartment.

Courtney went to her room and got out her pajamas. Then she realized that she was still wearing James's hoodie. She took it off and changed into her pajamas and then put James' hoodie back on over top of her pajamas. She laid there on her bed. James's hoodie smelled like him, she liked it. She laid there on her bed thinking about James.

She was almost asleep when someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened the door to find James standing there. "oh, do you want your hoodie back?" Courtney asked as she reached for the zipper.

"no, you can keep it. But there is one thing I did come back to get." He said.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"This" he said as leaned in and kissed her. Courtney immediately kissed back. He rested his forehead on hers. "Goodnight" he said. "Goodnight, James" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

When James woke up, the guys were already up and dressed. He quickly showered and got dressed for breakfast with Courtney. He walked out to the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight (Kendall's mom) by the stove flipping pancakes and the guys all around the table stuffing their faces with pancakes.

"Hey James, want any pancakes?" Mrs. Knight offered when she saw him.

"No thanks. I'm going to get breakfast with Courtney." James said.

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend yet?"Logan asked.

"No, but I'm going to ask her today." James asked Logan.

James realized that he needed to meet Courtney soon, so headed down to the lobby to find her. He found her standing by the front door looking at her phone.

He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her "Hey gorgeous, are you ready to go grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go!" she replied as they headed out the door to James' car. They hopped into his car and they drove down the street. They sat together and ate breakfast together and talked. Courtney told James all about her life back in Virginia, and James told her all about his life in L.A.

After they finished eating, James drove them back to the palm woods. When they got back, James and Courtney decided that they would go to the pool together for a little while, so they went to their apartments and changed before heading to the pool.

When they got to the pool, the rest of BTR was already there, so they sat in lounge chairs next to the guys. Courtney and the four guys talked for what seemed like hours.

After a while, Courtney and James decided to go back to Courtney's apartment and hang out together.

When they got to her apartment, James turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. He patted on the couch next to him, signaling Courtney to sit there next to him.

Courtney came over at sat next to him. They curled up together on the couch, and Courtney put her head on James's chest while they watched TV.

"Are you getting hungry? It's almost noon, we should probably get some lunch." James said to Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry." Courtney replied.

"How about I go grab us a pizza?" James offered.

"Sure I love pizza! I should probably call my mom while you're gone."

"Perfect, I'll be back in 10 minutes!" James said as he left Courtney's apartment.

Courtney quickly called her mom and told her all about L.A. and James. Courtney's mom told her that her parents and sister were moving to L.A. in a week. Courtney hung up her phone, almost at the exact moment that James got back with the pizza.

"Hey, did you talk to your mom?" James asked as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, did you get the pizza?" Courtney replied.

"Yes, here it is!" he said as he sat the pizza box down on the counter.

He grabbed two pieces out of the box and headed to the couch. H gave one to Courtney and ate the other one himself.

They got tired of watching TV, so they turned it off and talked as they ate their pizza. After they finished eating they curled up on the couch again with her head on his chest, and just sat and talked.

Now was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Hey. Courtney?" James said.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him with her head still on his chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask." Courtney said with a smile.

James lifted up Courtney's chin, and kissed her. Courtney immediately kissed back. They sat on the couch making out until James' phone vibrated in his back pocket.

"Was that your phone?" Courtney asked.

James checked his phone, he had a text from Kendall that said: _Gustavo needs us a Roque records, meet us there._

"Yeah, I have to go to Roque records. But we can continue this later. Maybe tonight after dinner I can bring over some desert?" James said.

"Ok, come over about 7." Courtney said, clearly disappointed that James had to leave.

"I'll see you then!" James said.

James leaned in to give her a kiss before he left, but Courtney backed away. "Save it for tonight." She said.


End file.
